Reader Beware
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Taylor Cooper moves from New York with her mom to Madison, Delaware. Once there she meets her creepy neighbor and his mysterious daughter and accidentally unleashes a dangerous world. Movie rewrite with Taylor as the main character.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the front of a Volkswagen next to my mom with a U-Haul attached to the back. We were moving and I wasn't exactly happy about it. It wasn't the moving part that I was upset about because I could use a change of scenery, but this wasn't the change of scenery I was looking for. I wanted somewhere like Nashville or Savannah, or maybe even Harrisburg, but not Madison, Delaware. Delaware was a state that was famous for being the first state and nothing else. The only person from Delaware that I could think of was Vice President Joe Biden.

"Mom, do we seriously have to move to Madison, Delaware?" I asked.

"Honey, we've been over this. They offered me a job and your aunt lives here." She explained. "Plus, a small town like this will be good for your writing."

It was true that I was working on writing. My dad had been a writer and I wanted to be like him. He was never too famous, but he did get a few books published. I was Taylor Cooper, his daughter. I was not even sure if I still wanted to write anymore after he died.

"Hey, at least we have a yard here. You don't get those in New York." She stated.

"Mom, I'm here. I may not like it but I love you and I'm not leaving." I replied. "There are laws that say I can't."

She smiled and waved the keys at me before heading inside. I hoped she would at least let me get my license in this town. I looked over at the house next door. The owner must have seen me because the blinds closed. I thought I was antisocial.

I walked inside the house. I would need to set my computer up somewhere. It was weird looking at it because my dad wouldn't be there to give me pointers.

"This kitchen is bigger than our apartment." Mom gushed.

"Yeah, that would be great if we actually cooked." I quipped.

"Well there's plenty of counterspace to put take out on." She responded.

Suddenly, my aunt popped in. Maybe we shouldn't have left the door unlocked. She was very eccentric.

"Taylor, give me a hug, my favorite niece." She said before she embraced me. I reluctantly hugged her back. "Alright, let me take her in. She is such a beautiful girl. She was such an ugly baby."

"Thank you, Aunt Lorraine." I remarked. I really hoped she would leave soon.

"It's fine. She's beautiful now. It's not she's going to go back to ugly." Lorraine explained. I was pretty sure that was every girl's nightmare. She then reached into her bag. "I got you a present. This is from my young adult line."

She handed me a bedazzled pink Yankees hat. It was hideous. I wasn't even that big of a fan of pink but when it came to the Yankees, I preferred the traditional navy blue.

"Awesome." I responded with fake glee.

"It's limited edition so a lot of girls won't be wearing them." She added.

"Yeah, I don't think any girls will be wearing this." I retorted. Most teenagers were past the bedazzled stage, if they ever went through one at all.

"Try it on." Mom suggested. I hoped that she didn't want me to wear it often.

"Right here? Right now?" I asked. I put it on and tried to smile. They seemed to like it. I needed an escape. "I'm going to go get boxes."

"Taylor, leave the hat on. I don't want you to get sunburned." Mom requested. I was pretty sure my hair would protect me from that. I wasn't sure why she was humoring Lorraine so much.

I grabbed some boxes and once I was I carrying them I realized one was upside-down which caused the contents to fall out. Luckily, there was nothing fragile in there.

"Nice." A voice replied. I looked to the window next and saw a girl about my age with chestnut brown hair. I walked over. "So, you're the new neighbor. How was the drive from New York?"

How did she know I was from New York?

"I could tell from the pretty hat you're wearing." She stated. I blushed and took it off.

"No, this was from my aunt. It was a gift." I said.

"It's also a gift for anyone who gets to see you in it." She retorted. I was pretty sure I would like this girl. I wondered if she was bicurious. "I'm Hannah."

"Taylor." I greeted her. It then sounded like someone called for her.

"Gotta go. Bye." She declared before she ran off. At that point, a man with glasses popped out. I assumed he was her father. There was a little bit of resemblance.

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor." I introduced. I figured if I was ever going to hang out with Hannah, I should be friendly with her dad.

"Look at that fence." He ordered. "Don't cross it. Don't come near my daughter or me and there will be no problems."

Well, it seemed like he was not just antisocial, but he didn't want anyone socializing with his daughter either. That probably wasn't healthy.

I then headed back into the house with the boxes.

"So, I just met our new neighbor. He seems scary, but his daughter seems okay." I commented.

"Mr. Shivers, he and his daughter moved here a few years. I don't think I've ever seen her, but he's kind of sexy." Lorraine declared.

At that point, Mom pulled out a picture of me and my dad. I looked at it and I almost started to cry.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I declared quickly as I looked at her. "I need to go and decorate my room and maybe I'll try to write something."

I quickly hurried up to my room. My mom said I could pick my room and she didn't seem to care if I took the master bedroom. We were both going to have our own bathrooms anyway. I sat in my room and listened to an old tape of him. Along with writing, we were both big on baseball.

"Are you okay in there?" Mom asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

The following day, my mom drove me to school. One could argue that it was eco-friendlier to do so, but I still wanted my own car. It also meant that I would have to wait for her to be done unless I wanted to walk home. I was wearing a leather jacket with a blue lace dress and black Reeboks.

"Mom, I am the new girl and I would appreciate if I could go one day without having to be associated with you. I just don't think that it would help me gain cool points if people saw me with the new vice-principal." I explained. "Not that I don't love you or anything."

"Well will you at least try to make some friends?" She requested. I was hoping to see Hannah so I could talk to her some more and maybe I could find out why her dad was so cranky.

When we got to school, there was an assembly. I didn't see Hannah, so I decided to sit by myself. I shouldn't have been surprised when a kid sat next to me. He had a bit of a overbite and wore a green t-shirt that said "This kid is cool.", which was probably the least cool thing you could do.

"So, you're the new girl." He stated. I wasn't sure if he was hitting on me or trying to be friendly. We then noticed a jock walk by. "Hey Davidson."

"What up, Chump." Davidson said.

"Did he just call you Chump?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. My real name is Champ, but he's never talked to me, so we're making progress." He explained.

At that point, the assembly began. Mom made a reference to twerking and I was glad that people didn't know that I was her daughter because I wouldn't have to immediately live with that embarrassment.

"She is worse than the last one." Champ whispered.

"That's my mom." I whispered back. I wasn't sure why I was so quick to defend her. Someone else could have heard me say it.

"The last one was the best ever." He tried to remark. "So, are you going to the dance by any chance?"

"I don't think I'm going, but I wouldn't want to go anyone as more than a friend." I declared.

"I'd be perfectly okay with going as a friend." He stated. Something told me that he had never gone to a dance with a girl before…or maybe at all. "Here's my contact info."

He then proceeded to give me a business card that said he was the equipment manager for the football team.

One thing that I noticed was that I didn't see Hannah at all at school. As one of the few people that I actually recognized, I figured that it would be easy to find her, but this was not the case. I thought of saying that I had a boyfriend or maybe even girlfriend in New York so people would stop trying to ask me to the dance.

Later that day, I was taking out the trash. I thought I heard something behind me as I opened the lid. I hoped that I wouldn't have to punch some pervert.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked as I wondered if I should have brought a can of mace with me. I heard a branch crack and quickly turned around to see Hannah.

"Boo." She stated. "Did I scare you?"

"No." I lied as she came over through a hole in the fence.

"Really because it looked like you jumped pretty high." She declared.

"You know it's not a good idea to sneak up on people." I told her as I put the bags in the barrel. "I could have been carrying pepper spray or something."

"I'll keep that in mind." She quipped.

"So, I didn't see you at school." I remarked with a little bit of a blush. I was trying not to blush.

"Were you looking for me?" She flirted.

"I was just…looking for…" I babbled.

"I'm homeschooled." She explained with her head hanging. It didn't seem like it was her idea.

"By your dad? He seems nice and grumpy, yeah kind of grumpy." I said.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't like anyone." She answered.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I asked. "I mean do you like to do anything besides scare your new neighbors?"

She looked at her house. I wasn't sure why.

"Well there is one thing that I like to do." She stated before she looked at her house again. I was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't be out. "Come with me."

So I wanted to write a story with Taylor as the main character. It will be similar to the movie, including a possible relationship between her and Hannah. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed her as she started to walk. I noticed that her t-shirt was riding up a little as she walked. I didn't really see anything and I honestly felt like I shouldn't have been looking. I decided to get away from stray thoughts.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You'll like it." She assured me as she continued to walk. I had a feeling that it would be a lot quicker if we could drive there. I assumed that her dad didn't let her drive. From the way that she kept looking around, I had a feeling that he didn't even know she was going on.

"Are you sure that you know the way?" I questioned as we crossed the street.

"Yes." She replied as we started to walk through the woods. Even in a small town, I wasn't sure if it was safe for two teenage girls to just go walking through the woods. "This way."

"Are you going to kill me out here?" I inquired. I was half-serious because I did still barely know her. Her dad did give off a sort of Hannibal Lecter vibe, so I wasn't sure if I could trust her.

"I might." She retorted. I seriously hoped that she was joking. She then disappeared after walking past a tree."

"Hannah?" I called. I got nothing. "Taylor, this is seriously the dumbest idea you've ever had."

At that point, a cat ran in front of me and I fell back on my ass. I then noticed Hannah in front of me.

"Are you coming, Scaredy Cat?" She asked before she helped me up. "We're almost there."

I started to follow behind her again, this time deciding to stay right behind her. I wasn't sure if I knew how to get back and I did not want to get left behind.

"This way." She told me. It was then that I noticed we were somewhere. "Wait here,"

She ran off and I was left wondering where we were. It looked like there was a Ferris wheel.

"Prepare to be amazed." She declared before she pulled on a switch and everything lit up. We were in an old amusement park. I couldn't help but wonder why it had closed down. Maybe it was because people didn't feel amusement parks in the middle of the woods were safe. I could definitely get behind that reasoning. "Well, what do you think, Scaredy Cat?"

"This is not what I thought it would be." I commented as we started to walk around. "So, where are we?"

"They built it years ago but then they ran out of money." She explained. I couldn't help but wonder who was paying to light it. "Now it's just here for us to play in. I have something amazing to show you."

She then proceeded to climb up a ladder that was set up by the Ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was starting to think that none of this was legal.

"Are you afraid of everything?" She retorted.

"No, just get arrested for trespassing…" I muttered before I started to climb up as well. Eventually, she reached one of the cars.

"You can do this. Don't look down and you won't fall." She told me.

"You know you're not helping." I stated before I got into the car next to her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's cool and I also think you're insane." I remarked. There was an exquisite view of the town and some trees. "Do you see our houses?"

"No." She answered. "Now what made you come to Madison?"

"Well my mom gave me a choice of where to live and I picked a city at random from everywhere in the United States." I quipped.

"Are you always sarcastic?" She inquired.

"Not always, just usually." I declared. "I'm sorry. It's just that me and mom have been alone since my dad died."

"I'm sorry." She stated.

"I don't really think about it as much as before." I responded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I never knew her." She admitted. "My dad and I are always moving."

"That has to suck." I replied.

"It's okay." She responded. We looked into each other's eyes and I kind of wanted to kiss her, but I didn't think that the time was right.

"You know I have a really serious question for you." I remarked.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked me in the eye.

"How the hell do we get down from here?" I inquired. She giggled. "I wasn't joking. How do you normally get down from here? Is there another ladder?"

"You can't. You're stuck up here with me for the rest of your life." She quipped.

Eventually, she did tell me how to get down and I was glad to be on the land. I could only take so much time from being up so high.

We began to walk home. If it had been a date, I would have said that it was a pretty good one. There was even some food that she dared me to eat.

"I cannot believe that you actually ate that cotton candy." She said. It was sealed away. It seemed like it was okay.

"You know it was surprisingly delicious." I stated. I just hoped that it wouldn't give me diarrhea. "So, thanks for tonight. This went better than some of the dates that I've had. In fact, it was probably the most fun I've had in a while."

"That's so sweet, Taylor." She responded. I blushed a little. She seemed to blush a little too. I needed to remind myself that it probably wasn't a date because it would be the part where I tried to kiss her. I hadn't ever kissed a girl before and I wasn't sure what to do. I still wasn't even that good at kissing guys. Alright, fine, I had never kissed anyone. She started to walk away. I needed to say something.

"Hey, Hannah." I remarked. She turned to look at me. "I'll probably be stuck with trash duty every Tuesday and Thursday, so if you feel like sneaking up on someone, I'd be okay with that."

"Okay, you've got it, Scaredy Cat." She said. I so wanted to kiss her good night, but I didn't want to mess anything up, especially since I could mess the kiss and she might never talk to me again.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Her dad interrupted. Oh crap. He then poked his head through the fence. "This is your final warning. Stay away from us or you will regret it."

"Okay." I replied. I wasn't sure if he even knew that I had a crush on Hannah. He seemed like he just didn't like people in general. If he had always been like that, why would a woman want to have a kid with him in the first place?

I then realized that I had an idea for something that I could write. It was about a girl that is coming to terms with liking another girl but her crush's overprotective dad didn't want them to be together. Some people said writing based on real life was tacky, but it would give me a jumping off point. It beat doing algebra. Even though, I could do it, I failed to see how finding x had any value in everyday life.

I was then disrupted from my writing by the sounds of screaming coming from next door. I was able to quickly make out the sounds of Hannah and her father. I couldn't tell exactly what they were fighting about. What I did hear sounded like vague terms. The main thing that it sounded like was him abusing her. I then heard something break and I only began to suspect that more. I wished that I had Hannah's cell number to know if she was okay. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought to get that. Of course, he might have taken it from her anyway. She also screamed and the lights went out. I knew there was only one sensible thing that I could do. I took out my phone.

"Madison Police Department. How can I help you?" The operator asked.

"I'm calling about a domestic disturbance that I heard at my neighbor's house." I explained.

A few minutes later, my mom and I went with the police next door.

"You're under arrest!" The female officer shouted. I was pretty sure that even though he was suspected, they couldn't immediately arrest him.

"Whoa, I love you enthusiasm, but we're not there yet." The male declared. I had a feeling that this wouldn't go well. "Hello, sir. I am Officer Stevens and this is Training Officer Brooks."

The two then seemed only seemed to confirm that they were incompetent. Note to self: do not call the police in the future.

"We got a call about a possible 10-16 at your residence." Stevens replied. He then looked at Brooks. "Which is?"

"A domestic disturbance?" She guessed. Well at least she seemed to have studied.

"That's strange because I've been here alone all night." The man said.

"He's lying? I heard Hannah screaming." I stated.

"Who's Hannah?" Stevens asked.

"My daughter and she's been staying while my ex-wife sorted things out with her new husband. She left for England this morning." Shivers explained. Had he come up with that on the fly? He couldn't have had time to prepare an excuse.

"Well that checks out." Stevens declared. "Apologies sir."

"Wait, you're not even going to look through his house?" I asked before there was suddenly another scream.

He then took us inside…to a TV or what appear to be an old _Goosebumps_ episode. I knew it had been Hannah that screamed at least at some point. I needed to know where she was.

"Surround sound." He declared. "I had no idea being an audiophile was a crime."

"A what-ophile?" Brooks asked as she went to get her gun. Yeah, I made a mistake calling the cops. I couldn't help but wonder how anyone so incompetent made it through the police academy.

"Whoa, that just means that like sounds equipment." Stevens explained.

"Hi, we haven't probably met. I'm Gail Cooper, your new neighbor." Mom declared. "You have a wonderful home."

"The pleasure is all mine." Shivers declared. He seemed to be good at charming adults. I wanted to break off and look for Hannah myself. "Thank you so much for stopping by and bring your wonderful daughter and the police."

I knew that Hannah was in the house somewhere. I needed to get them to look for her, but I also figured that making a scene wouldn't accomplish anything other than me possibly getting arrested.

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding." I apologized.

From there, we went back home. I knew the police couldn't do anything. I would have to come up with a plan to find her on my own.

"What was that about?" Mom asked.

"I know he was lying." I stated. "Hannah's not in London. I was with her just a few hours ago."

"Well maybe she left just after she got home." Mom suggested. Were all adults going to be useless in this?

The next night was the dance. I was wearing a blue cashmere sweater a black pleated miniskirt with two white horizontal lines on the hem and black knee socks with black flats. I wasn't particularly interested in going because I had more important things to worry about. I had to know that Hannah was safe. I had come up with a plan. Unfortunately, my mom had called Lorraine to watch me. I wasn't sure why she thought that I needed a babysitter. I was 16. I had to listen to her ramble on about her love life or lack thereof. I needed to think of an exit strategy.

"You know, I think I'm going to go write in my room for a while." I announced before I walked off. "Oh, and you don't need to check up on me because it'll make me lose focus and there is nothing worse than a teenage girl with writer's block, definitely nothing worse."

I couldn't help but wonder if she thought I was a bad liar. I might have just blown that part.

"Okay, have fun." She told me.

I went to my room and made a series of calls. One was more important than the other. I still needed a plan to get into the house and I had thought of that too via my powers of observation. I looked outside the window and saw Shivers leaving in his car. I knew it was time to ask. It was time for me to save Hannah.

So Taylor and Hannah had a bit of a first date. Aren't they cute together? But her dad is keeping them apart. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to my room and made a series of calls. One was more important than the other. I still needed a plan to get into the house and I had thought of that too via my powers of observation. I looked outside the window and saw Shivers leaving in his car. I knew it was time to ask. It was time for me to save Hannah.

I went outside through the window. I was glad that Lorraine was easily distracted. I saw Champ walking towards the door. I cut him off before he got there because I didn't want Lorraine to know.

"You're going to the dance in that?" He asked. "I don't think that fits the dress code."

I wasn't sure if it did or not. I hadn't really paid attention to the dress code.

"I got you a corsage." He added.

"We're not going to the dance. I just told you that to get you to come over here." I explained. "I need your help with a girl."

"Oh…that's cool. Good for you." He said before he tried to high-five me. I cut him off.

"She's locked in her house and her dad is a psychopath." I explained.

"Does she have any friends?" He asked.

"No!" I replied. He seemed to be missing the point.

"You said you wanted to go to the dance and not only do you not want to go to the dance but there is also a psychopath." Champ complained. "And I'm wearing a suit. How do you know this guy is going to leave?"

"He already left. I called him pretending to be the cops and asked him to come to the station." I declared.

"I'm pretty sure that impersonating a police officer is a very illegal." He said. I was pretty sure that it was just a written warning.

We then climbed over the fence. I decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go through the front door and it would probably also be easier to get in through the cellar.

"My dry-cleaning bill is going to be ridiculous." He complained. It seemed like he was someone that did that a lot. I wished that I had a better accomplice. The only problem was that other than Hannah, he was the only person that I knew in town. It would probably be a good idea to make more friends in the future. I went to the lock and began to pick it with a hairpin. "Whoa, where did you learn that? New York?"

"No, YouTube." I answered before I pushed the door open. It made a creaky sound that made me feel kind of nervous. I then realized that it was probably just old. There probably wasn't a monster in the basement. I took out my flashlight and saw some steps. "Okay, stay here and watch the driveway."

"Are you saying that you want me to wait here by myself?" He asked. That was what I said. He sounded scared. "Out in the dark?"

"Yes, Champ. You're the lookout." I explained in annoyance. "If Shivers comes back, I need you to give me a sign or say something to let me know."

"Okay, but I want to make one thing clear." He stated. "If I sense any danger, I am going to run the other way."

Well, at least he was honest about his cowardice. I still wished that I hadn't chosen a coward. Again, I needed more friends.

I went down into the basement. At first glance, it seemed like it was empty. I didn't see anyone tied up.

"Hannah?" I asked. Of course, if she was bound and gagged, she might not be able to let me know. I did notice what appeared to be bear traps. What kind of person kept bear traps in their basement. Granted, it seemed like a good way to deter trespassers like me.

Suddenly, something popped out and I jumped. I then breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was just an old cuckoo clock. That was also a weird thing to have.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to see Champ standing there. "What the fuck, Man? You're supposed to be the lookout."

"I thought that I could be the lookout in here." He remarked.

"You can't be the lookout in here." I declared. "The word contains out. You have to be out."

"Let me tell you something, Taylor. I am not like most teenagers. I am afraid of death. I don't want to die." He explained.

"You're not going to die. Shivers isn't going to kill you." I assured him.

"You're right." He agreed. "What kind of person puts bear traps in their basement?"

"If you're not going to be the lookout then come with me." I instructed as I started to walk forward.

"What are you doing? Let's go outside where it's safe and there are no beartraps." He suggested. He ended up getting caught in a cobweb, which I had to admit was a bit funny.

We walked into the house and I put the flashlight in my pocket. His house was less creepy than the basement, but I had already seen some of it when I came in with the police. I just needed to find Hannah and get out.

"I think she's up there." I stated. It wasn't much of a deduction considering that there didn't seem to be very many places that she could be locked up downstairs. I then heard a shaking sound and it seemed like he heard it too. "It's coming from that room."

We walked into a room where the lights were out. To an energy-conscious person that wouldn't seem like it would be a big deal, but the rest of the lights were on. I couldn't help but wonder what this guy was paying for his electric bill. Maybe he had a fixed rate.

I took out my flashlight and found that it was a bookcase. It was completely full and it sounded like it was where the sound had come from. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a secret passage and Hannah was behind it, but that sounded like it would cost too much money.

"It sounds like the noise is coming from this bookcase." I stated.

"Well it's an old house." Champ declared. It did look kind of old, but I knew that they hadn't been living there that long. He then found a dimmer switch next to it and turned it on. "Whoa, check this out: _The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight, The Ghost Next Door, Night of the Living Dummy_. These are all _Goosebumps_ manuscripts."

"Why does he have a bunch of kids' books?" I wondered.

"These are not kids' books." Champ replied. "Kids' books help you fall asleep. These books keep you up all night."

I always thought that they were more silly than scary. Also, some of the plot twists were just stupid.

"R.L. Stine: I wondered what happened to that guy." He mused. I wondered why he was obsessing over the books so much.

"He disappeared. He's probably dead. Who cares." I retorted.

"Hey, this is _The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena._ My grandma lives in Pasadena and did not want to visit her after reading this." He stated.

"Look, we're not here for book club." I declared as I took the book out of his hand. "We're looking for Hannah."

"What I want to know is why these books are locked." He added. "Who would lock a book? Why would you even need to put a lock on a book? I wonder if there's a key that we can unlock them all with."

I then noticed a key with a cover over it. I was beginning to get irritated by him.

"If it matters that much…" I replied before I took the key and unlocked it. "There. Mystery solved…look out!"

At that moment, someone swung something at us and both of us hit the deck. He landed on top of me and I was suddenly in the most uncomfortable position that I had ever been in. The light was turned on and I saw Hannah, who were neither bound nor gagged.

"Taylor?" She asked as I pushed Champ off of me. I was starting to wish that I hadn't worn a skirt. "What are you doing inside of my house?"

"I thought your dad had you bound or gagged or something." I remarked.

"Why would you think that?" She questioned.

"Because I heard you scream and then I called the police…" I explained.

"Okay, both of you need to get out of here immediately." Hannah stated. I decided that it was a good idea to listen because she seemed to be okay and I was technically breaking the law…okay not technically.

"Wait, one second." Champ interrupted. "Hey, Taylor and I were going to go to the semi-formal dance. You should come and invite a friend. I have no preference on what she looks like."

I was pretty sure I was Hannah's only friend.

"Did you unlock a book?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll lock it up and put it back and then we'll leave." I stated before I grabbed the book.

"No, don't open it." She told me as she knocked it out of my hand. Suddenly, the book opened and there was a bright flash. I heard a growling sound and saw what appeared to be something forming. To my shock, it was a yeti. I didn't know what to say or what to do. That thing had just come out of the book.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

"Nobody make a sound." Hannah whispered back. At that point, Champ knocked a lamp over. I was beginning to think that he was one of those guys who made everything worse. The monster turned to look at it and Champ screamed. I was actually expecting it to sound more girly to be honest.

The monster rushed at him and I tackled him out of the way, causing it to go flying out the side of the house. There had been a window because it went away with the rest of the house.

"My dad's gonna kill me." Hannah declared as she grabbed the book and started to run. I started to run after her and Champ started to run after me. I finally managed to catch up to her.

"Hannah, what is happening?" I asked.

"Go home, Taylor, you're in over your head." She declared.

"How about you tell me what's going on." I suggested.

"I don't have time. I have to go." She stated before she broke free of my grasp and started running again. I started to go after her but Champ wrapped him around me. It didn't stop me but it slowed me down a little.

"Get off of me." I ordered as I pushed him away. "You can't do that to a girl."

"Taylor, listen carefully." He ordered. "That is the Abominable Snowman. You don't get that name by being nice."

"I'm not going to let it hurt Hannah." I declared before I started running. I hoped that I hadn't lost her.

We finally made it to an ice rink. You know it was kind of weird that a small town like Madison had one. Maybe it was more profitable than an amusement park because you could always go there.

"She went in there." I declared.

"It looks like she wasn't the only one." He stated. "We should call the cops."

"Have you met the cops in this town?" I inquired.

"Good point." He agreed. I looked around the room and saw that there was a lot of wreckage. It even managed to scratch the wall. "Do you see the scratches?"

"Yes, I see them." I remarked in annoyance. He was starting to get on my last nerves.

"We then headed toward the ice and I saw Hannah standing in the middle. I wondered if the ice wasn't very slick, because I never had an easy time walking on ice.

"Hannah, what are you doing? How did that thing come out of the book?" I asked. She just shushed me.

"We should get a gun." Champ suggested.

"We'll need a bazooka to stop that thing." I argued.

"Wait, it's made of snow." He pointed out.

"We'll need a flamethrower." I remarked. Of course, I had no idea where to get one of those. Seriously, where did you buy a flamethrower?

"Quiet! He can't be killed." Hannah whispered before something fell from the sky. I picked it up and noticed it was a piece of candy. Then it started to rain candy before something else fell from the sky.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted before a vending machine fell down. The monster then went down after it…and started to eat. "It's distracted. Let's go."

Champ and I started to pull Hannah with us. She struggled as we did.

"You don't understand. The only way to stop it is to suck it back into the book." She explained.

"Well put the book down and let it suck itself back in." Champ suggested.

"I'm not close enough." Hannah responded.

She opened it and the beast the turned towards us. However, before she could open it, the monster came over and swatted it away. We started to chase after it and Champ found a Zamboni. We got on before we remembered that Zambonis were extremely slow and got off. We hid on the side before it noticed us and then Champ brought up a good idea which had us hiding in the penalty box. We watched as the monster ran into the glass and was temporarily dazed.

Unfortunately, it got back up and started punching the glass. I couldn't believe I was going to die like this. Glass started to rain on us as it broke through. However, before it could reach us, it started to turn black. It was dissolving. A hole formed in it and I saw that Hannah's dad was on the other side. Monster struggled as it was slowly sucked back into the book. He closed the book and all of us looked at him with a mixture of what was gratitude and relief. At least it was for me.

"All of you in the car right now." He ordered.

Chapter 3 is here. It's pretty much the same except for a few gender differences. I do plan on changing a few things. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

We all got into Shivers's car. It wasn't the most comfortable vehicle. Hannah was in the front with him and Champ and I were in the back. I wondered if we were going to talk about what happened at all. I also wondered if he was upset with the giant hole in his house. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to fix something like that.

"What are you going to do to us?" Champ asked.

"Quiet!" Shivers replied.

"I was just asking a question." Champ defended. He probably should have taken the hint. I wanted to know more about happened.

"Dad, they were just trying to help." Hannah told him.

"I told you to stay away from us or something bad would happen but kids today don't listen." He remarked. Well maybe he shouldn't have made me think he was abusing Hannah. "You had to pick _Abominable Snowman of Pasadena._ You couldn't have picked _Bad Hare Day._ "

"Wait a minute. You're him. You're R.L. Stine." I realized.

"Who? I do not know this Stine guy you speak of." He declared. I couldn't help but wonder why he was denying it. I also thought he was taller with a mole.

"Oh well, his books suck anyway." I retorted. Hannah then turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know which one I hate more _Go Eat Worms_ or _Chicken, Chicken._ " I continued.

"I'm so confused." Champ remarked.

"His endings are predictable because they always have a twist. It's like he's trying to be M. Night Shyamalan or Stephen King." I stated. He then suddenly slammed on the brakes and we all went forward. He then parked in the middle of the street. It really seemed like no one was on the road.

"Let me tell you something about Steve King. Steve King wishes he could write like me and he wishes he could sell as many books as me, but no one ever talks about that!" He declared.

"Okay, Mr. Stine." I replied.

"Dad, you're turning red again." He told him as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Wow, you're R.L. Stine?" Champ asked. "You're really him? Can I get a picture?"

Champ then proceeded to take a selfie with him despite his protests. I didn't know that guys did that. Then again, it seemed like Champ wasn't like most guys that I knew.

"Get that out of here!" Stine demanded.

"Sorry, I just wanted a photo to remember this by." Champ grumbled.

"Oh, is that all it is? Let me see that." Stine inquired. Champ proceeded to give him his phone. He shouldn't have done it because the man proceeded to throw it out the window. I hoped that Champ had insurance over that. I wondered if celebrities could get away with something like that.

We soon arrived back at Stine's house. I closed the door behind me, not realizing that Champ was trying to get out. Did the door on the other side not work?

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"You're both going to go home and go to sleep and by tomorrow this will all seem like a bad dream." Stine explained as he headed into his house. How would he explain the damage to his house and the hockey rink? Someone would find out about that.

"Dad, wait." Hannah declared.

"There's no time. Start packing because we're moving again." Stine instructed before Hannah went into the house.

"So, how about that dance?" Champ suggested. I couldn't believe that he was still thinking about that. Besides, I needed more answers.

I went into the house and Champ followed me. Immediately, I heard the sound of them arguing. We then went back to the study and he threw a lamp at us. At least, I think he was throwing it at us, but it landed nowhere near us.

"I could have killed you." He remarked.

"That was a terrible throw." Champ replied. Not to mention, it probably wasn't thrown hard enough.

"What are you doing here? Go home now!" He ordered.

"No." I said before I walked up to him. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me some damn answers."

"No, no, no. I can't explain it." He replied.

"We were just almost dinner for Frosty the Snowman, which should be impossible by the way, so you better try!" I commanded him.

"Alright! When I was younger, I suffered from terrible allergies that made it so I couldn't go outside." He explained. "All of the kids made of fun of me, so I made my own friends: monsters, demons, ghouls. I wanted to terrorize my neighborhood and all of the kids who made fun of me. There were real to me and soon they were actually real. My monsters jumped off the page. If the books are locked, we're safe, but if they're unlocked…well I believe you've seen that."

"I'm allergic to dust." Champ stated.

"What's your point?" Stine asked in confusion.

"I'm just saying that I have allergies too, so I feel your pain." Champ replied.

"Why are you still here?" Stine questioned. "Hannah, let's go."

Hannah just stood there and looked at us.

"Hannah!" He called.

"Let's just go." I stated. However, before we get out the door, I heard another voice and decided to check it out.

"How long has it been, Papa?" A dummy asked. I remembered that one. It was Slappy from _Night of the Living Dummy._ How did he get out? "Feels like forever. Who's your sexy new friend?"

It was then that I remembered that Slappy had a thing for underage girls.

"We're not friends." I declared. "We barely know the guy."

"Slappy, it's so nice to see you again." Stine said cautiously. Suddenly, the lights flickered and Slappy was across the room holding the key.

"So, what's the plan, Papa?" Slappy asked. "You must have brought me out for some kind of romp. Do you want to destroy the town? Well, let's get silly."

"You got it, Slappy. I'm going to destroy Madison and I need your help." He answered as he looked at the book.

"Aw, shucks, you're giving me well…goosebumps." Slappy replied.

"Oh my god, he's so creepy." Champ whispered.

"He's such a screwball." Stine said as he slowly creeped towards the book. "Such a clever little dummy."

"Hey, who you calling dummy, Dummy?" Slappy retorted. "You're trying to put me back in."

"No, I would never do that, Slappy." Stine remarked.

"I know when you're lying to me Papa." Slappy declared. At that point, Stine rushed towards the book. The lights flickered again and suddenly Slappy was at the hole holding the book and a match. How did he do that? "Slappy's not going back on the shelf ever again."

He then proceeded to light the book on fire and then throw it outside.

"I think it's time that I become the master. Tonight will be your best book ever. All of your children are coming out to party." Slappy added.

Once again, the lights flickered. Only this time, Slappy had disappeared entirely.

"Thank God, he's gone." Champ said. I actually thought that was a bad thing.

"Oh no, he's gone." Stine echoed. I then noticed the bookcase was empty. "And he's taken all of the books."

We then headed downstairs. It looked like we would have to stop him.

"Congrats, you've just released a demon disguised as a ventriloquist dummy with a Napoleon Complex." Stine declared.

"Hey, I opened one book and I wouldn't have been in the house if you just let me know Hannah was okay last night." I countered. "I thought you were abusing her."

"The Snowman probably knocked Slappy's book down." Hannah explained. He should put a stronger lock on it.

"I still blame her." Stine remarked. "I don't like you and I would never hurt my daughter."

He then tried to open the door, but it didn't open.

"It's locked from the outside." He stated. What kind of person had a door that could only be opened from the outside? I then heard something. "Let's go to the kitchen."

When we got to the kitchen, we found out that it was infested by living lawn gnomes. Seriously, all of these animate inanimate objects were going to give me nightmares. Maybe Champ was right about his stories really being scary.

"You know they look kind of cute." I commented before a steak knife went flying through the air and got stuck in a cabin just inches away from my head. "Okay, they're not cute anymore!"

They then started to attack. Luckily, for us, we found that they were very fragile. They tried to put Stine in the oven, which was on fire for some reason. I then noticed that a shovel was lying around and starting swinging at them. Once we realized that was too slow, we put them in the oven. We probably could just turned into off, but I supposed that worked too.

"You know this is not what I expected when I came over." Champ muttered as we started to untie Stine. "'I want to go to the dance with you. It'll be fun.'"

It was then that we realized that the gnomes were starting to put themselves back together. Hannah was right. They couldn't be killed.

"We need to get out of here." I said. I then had an idea. "Let's go to the basement."

"It's locked." Stine declared.

"No, it's not. I picked it." I retorted. He already knew I had gotten in somehow.

"That's breaking and entering!" He yelled.

"How do you think we got in?" I challenged.

"I thought Hannah let you in." He stated. "Watch out for the bear traps."

"Why did you put bear traps in your basement?" Champ asked.

"I was preparing for something like this." Stine answered.

We made our way through the basement and then locked it behind us.

"Why couldn't you have written stories about unicorns and rainbows?" I asked.

"Because unicorns and rainbows don't sell 400 million copies." Stine retorted.

"Domestic?" Champ asked.

"No, international. It's still pretty good." Stine explained. I supposed it was.

"Hey!" A female voice interrupted. We all turned to a young redhead wearing a maroon tank top and black leggings with white flats and her hands on her hips. "Are you the people that have been screaming all night? I've been trying to study."

"Look, Miss…" Stine started.

"Lexi." The girl completed.

"Lexi, we're in the middle something really important right now." Stine finished.

"What is that thing?" She asked. We looked behind and it appeared to be a monster made out of mud.

"Get in the car!" Stine ordered. I hoped that we wouldn't need to pick anyone else up because the car only seated five.

As we drove, I couldn't help but notice fire.

"He's burning the books." Hannah said.

"What books? What's going on?" Lexi asked.

We gave her a quick rundown of what was going on. I wasn't sure if she would believe it.

"So, what you're saying is that you're R.L. Stine and this dummy has all of your books and is trying to destroy the town?" She questioned. "That's not possible."

"I assure you that it is possible." Stine declared. "Also, not all of them. I buried _Chicken, Chicken_ in a landfill in New Mexico. All of this is Slappy's revenge. Slappy's Revenge: that would be a great title."

Once we got to the town, we started to see the chaos. Cars were destroyed, lampposts were knocked over, and civilians seemed to be frozen. I hoped that there was a way to reverse that without killing them. I also hoped that they weren't already dead.

"Everyone in town's been frozen." Hannah remarked.

"Oh my God, Dad!" Champ said before he ran over to a man. "Wait. My dad's in Denver."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. There had to be a way to fix it.

"Without those manuscripts, there's nothing I can do." Stine told us.

"Okay, I still don't believe any of this." Lexi said. "But assuming that it is actually real and I'm not dreaming, couldn't you write them back onto their pages."

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

"Yeah, do that." Champ suggested.

"Do have any idea how many books I'd have to write to capture every monster I've ever created?" Stine challenged. "I already have carpal tunnel in both hands."

"Dad, it's a great idea." Hannah stated.

"One book." I answered. "You only need to write to one book to capture them all."

"You want me to write one story with every monster I've ever created?" He replied. "I cannot believe you like this one."

"Let's hear your idea then." I suggested.

"Fine, I don't have one." He admitted.

"Well we gotta get you to a computer so you can start writing." I stated. "Look there's a computer store. I'm sure they won't mind us stealing one if it saves the town."

"That won't work." Stine explained. "It has to be my typewriter. Everything I've ever written was on that Smith-Corona. Did you think I had magic powers? I write on anything else, it won't work."

"Let's go get it from your house then." Lexi suggested.

"Don't worry. It's somewhere safe." Stine declared. "It's at the school."

So I added a new character. Lexi is played by Katherine McNamara. I also brought in the mud monster from You Can't Scare Me. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove down the road towards the school. I couldn't help but wonder if I should try to get to know Lexi at all. It wasn't really the time for bonding. At the moment, I was trying to call my mom. I wasn't sure if she would believe anything that I had to say to her since it sounded crazy.

"So, my phone is not working." I declared. It wasn't the best time for them to be doing tower maintenance.

"Slappy's taken out the cell towers." Stine explained. "That's what I would do. He's cutting off and isolating us from the world."

I then heard a bump and then another one.

"What's that?" Lexi asked. At that time, some handprints appeared on the screen.

"It's the Invisible Boy. He's a real pain in the ass." Stine answered before he slapped Champ.

"Hey, don't touch those." Lexi replied before she tried to grab him.

"Roll down the window." I ordered.

"Hold on." Stine declared before he slammed on the breaks. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm fine." Champ added. "Wait! Look out!"

I then noticed that there was a telephone pole in the road. He swerved and he hit a post on a side of the road, but no one appeared to be injured.

"Wow, that thing came out of nowhere." Stine remarked,

At that time, something else came out of nowhere. It appeared to be a…giant praying mantis. We all screamed when we saw it. I already didn't like bugs, so that was the thing out of my nightmares.

"I don't remember creating a giant praying mantis." He stated before the monster spit up on the windshield. "Right. It's from _A Shocker on Shock Street."_

"Less remembering, more driving." I ordered before he turned on the windshield wipers instead. "What are you doing?"

"I can't drive if I can't see." He pointed out.

"Just fucking go!" I screamed.

He began to drive and the creature began to follow us. It crashed into city hall. Everyone seemed to be giving him different directions.

"Does someone else want to drive because I will pull over right now." He replied in frustration. He began to drive erratically. It was a good thing that I didn't get motion sickness and it was also good that we were the only ones on the road. He continued to head forward and eventually pulled into a supermarket, which also seemed to be empty. I couldn't believe that no one from the city shopped at night. Of course, they could have ran away because possible monsters. Eventually, he swerved to avoid another car and flipped his car. Fortunately, we had enough time to go inside of the store before the monster could get to us. It did end up getting to his car and tearing it up.

"Wait, I thought that thing was a robot." I explained.

"It wasn't in the first draft." Stine explained before the monster dropped the car to the ground. "Oh, not the Wagoneer. I had such low mileage on it."

I couldn't help but wonder how all of the damage these monsters was going to be paid for. I wondered if he could write that into the book, but probably not.

"Does anyone know how far we are from the high school?" I asked.

"It's not very far. We can cut through the cemetery." Hannah replied.

"That sounds like a bad idea." Lexi commented. "Cemeteries and monster movies don't mix."

"It'll be fine. The high school is just past the woods on the other side." Hannah added. She really knew her way around town.

"Huh, how do you know that?" Stine asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Um…sometimes I get a little restless and go exploring." Hannah explained as she folded her fingers.

"When?" He asked in exasperation.

"At night after you go to sleep." She replied.

"You are grounded." He remarked.

"That is so unfair!" Hannah argued. This wasn't the time for that.

"Alright, we can argue later. Let's go to the school now." I suggested.

From there we split up. Hannah was with me and Stine was with Lexi and Champ. At least I finally got some alone time with her.

"I don't know what I was thinking. There is a lot more going on here than New York." I remarked.

"Hey, you cut yourself." She told me.

"What? Is it bad?" I asked.

"Totally." She answered.

"Wait…did something happen to my face?" I questioned.

"Yes." She responded before she rubbed head. "You look exactly the same."

I smiled and she smiled and I thought we were about to kiss before I heard a sound. She turned to face it.

"What was that?" I asked.

We slowly walked forward and I noticed nothing before I saw some hairy arms. It was a werewolf and it was enjoying the meat. It didn't seem to notice us. We could probably sneak the other way. That was until Champ decided to open a soda and it turned towards us. We quickly moved away and split up again. This time I was with Stine and Lexi and Champ was with Hannah.

We headed down an aisle and suddenly Stine started spraying himself with some Axe. He was probably too old for that stuff. It also wasn't the time to prepare for a hot date. That just gave me some strange thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked him.

"It's The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. He can smell my scent." He whispered as he continued to spray himself. Lexi looked just as confused as I was. "It's not working. I have to hide."

"What was that?" She questioned.

"I think it would be best if we didn't talk about it." I remarked. "How is that stuff supposed to attract women?"

It wasn't long until Hannah and Champ made their way back to us. I noticed that Stine was hiding under some produce. The wolf got on top of the produce and began to slobber with some of it landing on his face. He looked like he was about to sneeze. I shook my head.

"Do something." Hannah whispered. I noticed that we were conveniently by some dog toys. I opened up a squeaky chicken leg and threw it. As I predicted, the wolf ran after it and we urged Stine to run towards us.

We then started to run.

"He's on our tail." Stine declared. It was at that time that I realized that he had the advantage because he could climb on the coolers. I did not want to be eaten by a werewolf before I got a chance to kiss a girl. I knocked over a shelf causing him to trip.

Stine took a moment to celebrate before he tripped and fell into a shopping cart.

"Get me out." He ordered.

"I can't." I pointed out. I decided to do the next best thing and started to push him.

"I said get me out." He repeated before he realized the beast was behind us. "No keep pushing!"

I noticed that Lexi, Hannah, and Champ found an exit.

"Go! We're right behind you." I declared. We ran toward the door and shut it behind us.

"Let's see him get through that." Stine declared. At that point, the door began to move.

"Let's not." I suggested. We began to run before he broke through and I noticed that he had us cornered.

However, just like when it looked like we were done for, a car appeared and rammed into the beast, knocking him into a dumpster. I then noticed that Lorraine was driving it.

"I'm okay." She said before the airbag deployed. "I'm still okay."

"What just happened?" Hannah asked. "Who is that?"

"That's my aunt Lorraine." I explained as she got out of the car.

"Oh my God, I think I killed that bear." She stated.

"It was actually a werewolf." Hannah declared.

"What?" Lorraine asked.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"This is the back of my store. I didn't know where else to go." She explained as I noticed her parking spot. "I can't get a hold of your mother or the cops or anyone. Hello."

"Um…hi." Stine stammered.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." She declared as she held her hand out. "My name's Lorraine."

"R.L. Stine." He responded as he shook her hand. "We owe you a great debt of gratitude. Your reckless driving saved our lives."

"That was nothing." She giggled.

"Lorraine, Lorraine, Lorraine!" I yelled. "We don't have time for this. I need you to go to the police station and tell them to meet us at the high school. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." Lorraine agreed. "Oh, did you want to exchange numbers?"

"I would like to but we can do it later." Stine replied as we ran off.

We began to walk to the creepiest part of town. I wasn't sure what was scarier than a cemetery at night. Of course, some of the other things that I had seen tonight could probably top that. I knew that I never wanted to write a horror story after this. I probably never wanted to read one or even watch a movie. I may even have to give up on werewolf movies after coming close to face-to-face with one. Maybe I could still watch the ones where the people turn into wolves. Those would probably still be okay to watch.

Soon we actually arrived at the cemetery. I could tell that I wasn't the only one who seemed to be a bit disturbed.

"This is a bad idea." Champ declared before we heard a soft creak. "What was that?"

Suddenly, he tripped and Stine helped him up.

"Are you okay?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, it's just a root." Champ declared. "There's nothing scary here."

"So how did you get the nickname Champ?" Stine asked.

"It's not a nickname. It's my name. It's short for Champion." Champ explained. Wow, that was ironic and kind of embarrassing.

"You're actually name is Champion?" Stine chuckled. I had seen some of the names that he had given his characters, so I didn't think he had any room to judge. "Sorry."

Champ then started to explain how his parents were Olympic gold medalists. I started to tune out. Lexi started to walk with them.

"You know if you're scared, I can hold your hand." I offered.

"Please you're the scaredy cat." She replied before she screamed suddenly. I kind of wanted to laugh because her hood got stuck on a statue, but I knew it wasn't the time for that.

"Hey, you're fine." I explained. "It's just a statue. It's fine. Just give me a second and I'll get it off."

"I guess you're my hero." She quipped as I removed the garment from the statue.

"There. Looks like you're safe now." I retorted.

I walked closer to her. This was it. I was about to get my first kiss. I closed my eyes and then opened them again because I was nervous. It was then that I noticed that some moonlight was shining down on us. However, what was important was what was happening with Hannah. She was not only glowing, but I could see through her. Holy crap, she was one of them.

So, I was going to have this chapter be longer, but I really wanted to end at this part. Anyway, Taylor found out that Hannah is a ghost. That is going to complicate their relationship. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
